


A Study in Sexual Tension.

by Beth_Can_Write



Category: Sherlock (TV), Sherlock Holmes & Related Fandoms
Genre: M/M, Sex, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-10-29
Updated: 2012-10-29
Packaged: 2017-11-17 08:12:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,122
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/549451
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Beth_Can_Write/pseuds/Beth_Can_Write
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>John and Sherlock discover their thirst for one another, truly discover it, when a bomb threatens to tear them both apart.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Study in Sexual Tension.

**Author's Note:**

> First try at smut, give me feedback?

‘Make the most of your last few hours.-JM’

This text was really the spark that set the fire off. The fire of intense pleasure, of infatuation for another being so much that you want to feel their heat against yours, you want to have passionate, hot sex.

Sherlock and John knew they loved each other, but they didn’t know it as much as on this night. They’d decided to wait until it was right for both of them but when they received texts about a bomb in their flat the fire inside their souls burned bright.

~oOo~ 

When Sherlock's phone bleeped the last time telling them to make the most of it that was all they needed. He put it back on the table and John practically jumped on him, his jumper was already being tugged off and Sherlock worked on the buttons of his purple shirt before deciding that he really didn’t care and ripping the last few buttons off.

It got their skin touching, the electricity that rushed through then was invigorating, it tantalised Sherlock's tasetebuds every time he tasted Johns tongue against his own, it tugged at Johns stomach each time Sherlock moaned into the kiss.

Johns hands gripped the detectives hair, rubbing and tugging simultaneously and Sherlock's hands worked down his bloggers body until they reached the waistline. His fingers dipped under and into the waistband, tugging them down slowly until he could feel the heat of Johns cock, the hair tickling the edge of his fingers.

“Don’t tease.” John growled as he bit down on Sherlock's lips, causing a tiny bit of blood to gather, that tasted weird, but good. John chuckled softly when he felt Sherlock shiver with the ecstasy of the moment. His lips made their way to Sherlock's neck where they kissed softly, brushing the taller mans Adams apple.

Sherlock pulled John down on top of him on the bed, his hands now working at Johns buttons, “Make me.” He whispered. His hands tugged down Johns trousers and John kicked them of as he kissed and the man’s neck.

“Take me.” John pleaded, his lips forming the words around Sherlock's Adams apple.

Sherlock complied and he made his fingers walk over Johns arse until they met his entrance.

1 finger in.

Johns breathing hitched and he sat up so he was straddling Sherlock's finger, it put him in a better position to move himself and position it so he was comfortable. He then began moving slowly up and down.

/Think Sherlock, pleasure gland, prostate/ Sherlock's finger squirmed around slightly until he found Johns prostate, he knew he’d found it from the moan that tumbled out of Johns lips and the light shuddering that shook his body.

2 fingers in.

Johns moans became louder, his hands gripped the bedcovers either side of Sherlock's head as his lips ravaged the other mans. The hunger was pooling in his stomach.

Sherlock could barely wait to get inside John, the warm sensation on his fingers, the feel of John as he slowly loosened up and the tightness when another finger was thrust in. The moans made Sherlock want John even more and he suddenly hated the fact that he was still wearing pants, they were too tight around his growing erection.

3 fingers in.

That was it, Johns moans were now loud, guttural moans, like an animal. They weren’t just moans now, he would shout Sherlock's name followed by a string of curse words, induced by such pleasure.

Sherlock definitely hated pants, his own ones were too constricting and he wanted nothing more than to pull them off. With each push his fingers rubbed against Johns prostate, causing a loud moan each time.

When he pulled his fingers out John seemed to know exactly what Sherlock wanted, his hands worked on Sherlock's pants and he wrenched them down before laying with his back against the bed and his legs outstretched, “Sherlock, take me.” He whispered breathlessly, a command on his voice.

“Yes, captain.” Sherlock whispered back, he grabbed some lube and a condom from Johns desk, he would have to ask later why they were in the drawer, and quickly slicked himself up before lifted johns legs so his feet rested on Sherlock's shoulder and sat on his knees, moving quickly and lining himself up with John.

When he entered John both of the men moaned, filling the room. God, they were both glad Mrs Hudson was out. 

Sherlock began thrusting slowly, hitting his partners prostate with every push and moaning each time he did.

John tensed every muscle, tightening himself around Sherlock as he was thrust into, Jesus it felt good. 

John curled up slightly and took hold of Sherlock's hand, pulling it down to his erection. “Please, Sherlock, rub me raw.” He whispered, his lips barely moving as he formed the words, biting back moans.

Sherlock complied, his hands rubbing up and down Johns length, fingernails dragging across every now and then. 

John moaned with each touch, each contact of skin sent a zing up his spine and he pushed himself closer to Sherlock.

“I’m going to...” Sherlock trailed off into a moan, hoping John would understand what he meant.

“Do it.” he breathed heavily and each thrust sent a brand new feeling to his own hard erection.

Sherlock nodded and threw his head back as a moan overcame him, a moan of pure pleasure and such utter devotion. 

He rode his orgasm out and came inside John, causing his blogger to be overcome with his own sense of joy. Sherlock's lips parted, forming Johns name over and over again while Johns choice of orgasm word was Sherlock's name, which he repeated like it was a religion.

When the orgasm was out of their systems John leaned down and kissed Sherlock deeply, pulling himself off the man and nibbling slightly at the side of his mouth. He could feel Sherlock's heart beating as their chests touched, his own pulse pounding in his ears.

Both the men were unable to words actually words, just soft moans as one of them kissed the other, the first one to break this was Sherlock, he always had control over his body so why should sex change any of that? “I love you.” He breathed, as his teeth scrapped across Johns neck, biting down on his collar bones.

“I love you too.” John smiled, “If it weren’t for the bomb in out flat I would demand we do that more often.” He chuckled and ran a hand through Sherlock's hair.

‘You finally got round to it, the sexual tension was killing everyone. There is no bomb, I made it up so you two would finally do that. You’re welcome.-JM’

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading, I hope you enjoyed it:)


End file.
